Adaptándose
by iitzel
Summary: Y Steve piensa que se puede adaptar a todo lo que el mundo moderno tiene pero Stark siempre encuentra la forma de hacerle saber que no pertenece a esa época.


**NOTA:**

Clasificación: T por contenido Homo(Si es que ha esto se le puede llamar homo?).

* * *

 **I.**

 **Unico**

* * *

Steve Rogers puede adaptarse al futuro, a los grandes edificios que rosan con las nubes, a las enormes pantallas con alta definición-lo que sea que eso signifique- y a los aparatos electrodomésticos que le parecen increíblemente futuristas.

Él puede.

Pero Steve no puede, y teme que jamás lo logre, adaptarse a Tony Stark. Porque si él no sabía tratar con mujeres, mucho menos con el coqueto hombre de negocios. Y Stark parece disfrutar haciéndolo sufrir con sus comentarios sarcásticos y uno que otro comportamiento que aun deja anonadado al capitán.

Y él entiende que se ha quedado atorado en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, con las antiguas normas machistas que a Romanoff le molestan, donde ir a una cita llega primero que los besos, pero con Tony todo parece al revés, empezando con el hecho de que es un hombre y uno que le saca un par de años demás si contamos la apariencia.

Pero con él era todo tan bizarro. Como el día que se encontraron solos en un pasillo del helipuerto, Stark se había detenido un momento antes de caminar pausadamente, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiente que causo desconfianza en Rogers, y el hombre castaño se detuvo justo a su lado antes de empujarlo. Y no es como si él fuese fácil de mover, pero el hecho de que la acción haya salido de la nada lo hizo tambalearse hacía un lado y chocar con las paredes de metal, y como si fuese la cosa más natural, Tony le jalo las solapas de su vieja chaqueta de cuero y lo hizo bajar hasta que sus labios estuvieron unidos.

Había besado, pero los besos castos de los años cuarenta no se comparaban para nada con el beso de Tony, donde aletea sus finos labios sobre los suyos hasta obligarle a abrir su boca y meter su lengua hasta el fondo. Y Steve siente que se hago, con una sensación que más que desagradable le parece extraña, porque los hombres no se besan de donde él viene y a quedado petrificado cuando se da cuenta que el contacto a acabado y Stark se larga sin decir ni una palabra.

Y Steve estuvo todo ese día buscando al hombre con la mirada, queriendo respuestas, pero no se atreve a mencionar el suceso en voz alta o preguntarle a nadie, no mientras la incertidumbre se cuela en su pecho y piensa que quizá a imaginado aquello.

Él a tratado con hombres, es fácil convivir con Banner, Clin o Thor, el ambiente con ellos es relajado y las burlas van y vienen de ambos lados y el aire parece más liguero cuando se reúnes a beber mientras las bromas flotan en el aire, pero Stark es diferente a todo. Porque cuando entra una habitación es difícil ignorar su presencia y Steve no puede evitar ignorar todo lo demás para figar sus ojos en ese hombre, y le molesta, le molesta no poder apartar sus ojos de su figura o hacer oídos sordos a sus afilados comentarios que lo sacan de sus casillas.

Así que cuando Tony entra en la sala de estar de la torre, las risas se detienen y las miradas recaen en su figura estética, enfundado en un traje que parece a la medida y que resalta todo aquello que Steve cree es un delito resaltar en un hombre. Desde sus anchas caderas a su estrecha cintura, y Rogers quiere apartar la mirada, pero parece embelesado con cada paso seguro que da el castaño.

Stark mira con esos ojos que despiden diversión a los presentes, y nadie dice nada, pero más de una ceja se alza cuando notan la inspección del multimillonario. Una mueca de frustración aparece en su rostro y el capitán esta a punto de preguntar algo cuando los castaños ojos se fijan en él.

Y contiene la respiración, y cree saber que es lo que el Tony hará, pero se niega a siquiera dejar que el pensamiento se deslice en su cabeza de manera sólida. Pero sabe, mientras recuerda que han ido a una misión hace un par de horas, están cansados y todos desperdigados en los cómodos sillones de la torre, la mayoría incluso se encuentra acostados sobre la superficie blanda ocupando la mayor parte posible de esta. Y él es el único sentado.

—Bueno, Cap, tendrás que hacerte aun lado o me sentare sobre tus rodillas.

Ha quedado en blanco, la sola idea de un hombre sobre su regazo lo ha dejado en blanco y el corto tiempo que tiene para responder o moverse un poco es aprovechado por Stark para cumplir su amenaza.

Romanoff pone lo ojos en blanco, Clint esconde una risa tras una pequeña tos y Banner se remueve incomodo. Y el único con el lugar con las agallas y la insensibilidad de reírse es Thor, y el dios nórdico levanta un pulgar en su dirección mientras que Steve siente que el mundo se le viene abajo. Y sabe que su rostro esta completamente rojo cuando Tony se recuesta sobre su hombro y le mira a través de sus pestañas, con esos ojos llenos de travesura mientras siente sus piernas firmes estar sobre las suyas.

—Entonces, chicos—dijo con tono bajo el castaño mientras mira a sus otros compañeros de equipos—Como les ha ido en esa importante misión a la que no he podido acompañarlos.

Y como si Anthony Stark no estuviera sobre sus piernas, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, los demás integrantes del equipo de los Avengers comienzan a relatar sus hazañas en la pelea.

Steve Rogers entiende, que no puede, ni podrá, adaptarse jamás al Stark.


End file.
